The current solutions for layout are not able to accommodate all of the narrative and aesthetic constraints required to create an aesthetically pleasing and narratively consistent layout. To meet the narrative requirements, the objects assigned to a layout need to be organized so that they correspond to the narratively selected sequence. The coverage provided to each object on the layout, needs to be proportional to the narrative importance of each object relative to each other. This can be difficult as the objects may have variable aspect ratios from extreme landscape to extreme portrait via a regular square. From an aesthetic perspective, the layout needs to meet visual requirements such as percentage and distribution of the white space between the objects, edge adjacency of object to side of the layout (bleed), overlapping of objects, narrative value and visual organization of the content of each object, alignment of the edges of the objects relative to each other including possibly rotation of the object.